Simply Complicated
by threehoursofsleep
Summary: Jin's life was simple in Ba Sing Se: she had a hardworking, loving family, an easy social life and lived in a beautiful city. Then Lee came. And everything changed. Even him. Jin x Zuko
1. One plus one equals what?

I had a ferocious plunny that was eating me up and plus...this pairing is so cute!!!

It will start off with their date, but I plan to spin off of that. Or I hope so...My plunnies kinda die fast.

By the way…I do not own Avatar. Even if I can make one. Ahahahahaha! I'm just kidding. I really don't own it, or else…Aang probably wouldn't have a big arrow on his head. Despite the "air bender" thing.

**ooooOOOOooooo**

**What holds us together**

**Part One**

**The core**

**She was here again.** Zuko could feel a paranoia creeping over him as he walked over to join his uncle. This morning she hadn't been here and his hopes had gone up. But then she had suddenly appeared after he had stepped out a moment to cool down. It wasn't the busy hour and she had been here almost everyday for two weeks. Now he was certain. There was only one explanation. She knew.

"Uncle." He approached the grey-haired man, speaking in a low voice from the corner of his mouth. "We have a problem."

Iroh stepped down from the ladder that he had climbed up to put away a sack of tea. "One of the customers is onto us. Don't look now but there's a girl at the corner table. She knows we're fire nation."

Naturally his Uncle turned to look. "I told you not to look!" Zuko turned his shoulder back to the front.

Instead of looking guilty, his Uncle did the natural thing and seemed amused. "You're right Zuko. I've seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you."

"What?!"

Zuko's brain was in a state of shock. He couldn't comprehend it. One plus one suddenly equaled a girl liked him, instead of wanting to beat him senseless with her waterbending or firebending skills. No names named. Cough cough.

And suddenly he heard her voice. "Thank you for the tea."

He took the money, turning quickly away from her and placed the coins away in a drawer. He had no idea what to do.

Little did he know, a similar thought process was going through the girl's head as she stood across from him. Was she imagining it or did he look a little tense? Oh just spit it out already! He's not gonna be rude to you, he's always seemed like a nice guy. You don't even know his name, he won't hurt you.

"What's your name?" she asked. She actually was a little curious now that she had said it aloud.

Zuko turned to face her, his heart pounding. It was a simple enough request.

"My name's Lee. My Uncle and I just moved here," he said.

Maybe a little explanation would be good before she asked him out. "Hi Lee. My name's Jin. Thank you and, well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time."

It was simple and it worked. Jin was pretty proud of herself.

Zuko's brain drew a blank.

"He'd love to," Iroh spoke for him, a big grin on his face.

"Great! I'll meet you outside the shop at sundown," she said. And with that, she turned and left.

Zuko turned to his uncle, mildy perplexed at what had just happened and a little annoyed when his brain caught up to everything. It hadn't been a bad idea, but he really shouldn't have answered for him. For Chris sakes! He may not have been a prince anymore, but he sure as hell didn't want anyone answering for him. Here it came. The tone.

"You would have let down a good chance if I hadn't spoken," said Iroh, almost chuckling to himself. That 'I am old and wise and your youthful troubles amuse me' tone. Oh how he hated it.

He'd never gone on a date before! What if he made a fool of himself?! He had no idea what to do on a date! The closest thing he had ever had to a girl liking him was Mai and she was kind of with Azula who he hated-er-had a strong rivalry with? And he had no idea what this girl was like!

"Uncle, since you made me accept her request-"

"Yes, I'll tell you what to do on the date," his uncle said jovially.

He hated that tone. He truly did.

* * *

"First, you must mind your manners. No slopping down food. It's very deterring to a young female," said Iroh sagely.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's their first concern?"

"Yes. They find it revolting if you eat too fast. That can be a quick end to a night out." The older man nodded, his eyes drifting off into space, as if he were remembering something (which he probably was).

Zuko waited for him to tune back in.

"Oh-lost in my memories again. So, where was I? Ah-yes. Number two," the older man hit his hand with his fist. "Be kind. And that's it."

Zuko blinked. "Really?"

"Well. There is one more thing, and you'll need my help on this, let me go get the bottle."

* * *

Jin was bursting with excitement when she stepped out of her house. Yes. This was very exciting! She was going out tonight with the boy from the tea shop! Lee. She smiled inside.

'Ah! There he is!' She stepped out from the alleyway.

He turned to face her. "Hey!" she noticed his hair, which was plastered to his head, parted down the middle, and giggled a little inside. "Well, look at you. You look so cute!" She ruffled his hair.

"It took my uncle ten minutes to do my hair," he said, sounding slightly dismayed. She took his arm, escorting him away from the tea shop.

Zuko wondered distantly if it was too late to turn back.

* * *

The meatball rolled across his plate as he poked it with a chopstick. He had tried not to eat fast. But with nothing he could think of coming to his mind to say, he had little else to do besides eat. Maybe _that _was the reason he couldn't eat too fast. If he ate all his food there was nothing else to do but talk.His uncle had failed to mention anything to actually _say _to the girl. He had only said compliments worked best.

Zuko wanted this evening to be over already. He had no idea what to say and it was just awkward. Even if she was pretty.Not that he cared that she was pretty. He was just being nice by going out with her. It was all Uncle's fault anyway.

"So, how do you like the city so far?"

"It's okay..." he muttered.

"So...What do you like to do for fun?" she asked cheerfully.

"Nothing." he said shortly. It was true after all.

"Excuse me sir, would you and your girlfriend care for desert?" asked the waiter.

"She is not my girlfriend!" shouted Zuko. The people at the other tables turned to look for a second. The waiter left. It was bad enough that his uncle had made so many suggestions, telling him 'maybe this could be the one!' and 'she obviously likes you, maybe you can bring me some grandnieces and nephews!'. How infuriating everyone was.

He had probably already lost his chance with her though after that outburst. He probably hadn't been the best conversationalist either. Zuko looked over at Jin, who was slurping down noodles, looking content.

His eyes widened in surprise. His uncle had it all wrong about girls.

"You...have quite an appetite for a girl," he said awkwardly.

"Umm...Thanks...?" she looked down a little.

She wondered if maybe that was a compliment where he came from. "So. Lee. Where did you and your uncle live before you came here?"

"Ummm, well...We've been travelling around for a long time," he said.

"Oh! Why were you travelling so much?" she asked curiously.

'Shit! What was he supposed to say?' "We were uh...a part of this travelling circus," he lied. 'Idiot! You've got to be kidding me. Do you really think she'll fall for that?'

"Really? What did you do?" she asked. "Wait. Lemme guess." She held up her hand. She thought about it for a second, then pointed in an 'ahaha'-like gesture. "You juggled."

A flat look dominated his face.

"Yes.I juggled," he was forced to agree.

"I've always wanted to learn how to juggle, can you show me something?" she held out various items to him.

"Huh?" he blinked. He didn't know how to do it at all. But she had no idea and she really liked him. Damn him and his soft spot for girls.

He took them from her, throwing them one by one into the air. It couldn't be too hard. They all came crashing down on his head. "W-Woah!"

"I haven't practiced for a while," he spoke, wiping the bread from his hair.

"It's all right. Hey! I wanna show you one of my favorite places in the city," she informed him.

"O-Okay." He set down money on the table, leaving. She suddenly grabbed his hand and pulled him out and down the dark street.

"I'm so excited for you to see the fire light fountain. The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way..." She sounded so inspired. So happy. She really had a nice voice that he liked to hear, a hand that he didn't mind to be pulled along by, despite how awkward dating was for him.

She pulled him to where the street unfolded at the center. He could hear the rush of the water, but there was no light.

"I can't believe it, they're not lit!" Jin seemed devastated. She looked down in disappointment.

Zuko watched her. He hated to see her this way. Sudden inspiration hit him. She couldn't see.

"Close your eyes and don't peak," he told her.

She looked up at him, then quickly covered her eyes, which he noted vaguely was really cute. He stepped out into the center, recalling what he was. A fire bender. Quickly he turned around, lighting each and every last candle around the fountain with small dart-like flame. When he was done he turned back to her.

"Okay. Now you can look."

She put down her hands and Zuko was instantly rewarded with her reaction.

"Oh wow!" She walked toward him, looking around with a large smile on her face. "What happened? How did they light? What did you..." He was smiling. He seemed proud of himself. They both turned back to the fountain.

It really was beautiful. This was the moment. She took his hand and turned to face him, her eyes starting to close.

"I brought you something." Zuko quickly held up a green coupon. "It's a coupon for a free cup of tea." He couldn't do this. She had no idea who she was. It wasn't right.

Jin made a smile, taking it from him. "Lee. This is so sweet."

Zuko turned awkwardly to face the front, looking away from her, lest he want to kiss her again. "Don't thank me, it was my uncle's idea. He thinks you're a most valuable customer."

"Your uncle is a good teacher," said Jin sweetly. She walked up to him, turning his face to look at her. "I have something for you too.Now it's your turn to close your eyes."

He looked at her for a moment, then his eyes closed.

Very gently, very tentatively, she leaned forward and her lips touched his. He leaned forward and kissed back for a moment, and then there was a flash of fire in his mind. He pulled away quickly, taking a few steps back, then turning his back on her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, surprised, concerned, and a little hurt.

"It's complicated. I have to go." He turned and left, running off, the dark absorbing him as he left the fire light fountain.

He stepped into his house, closing the door and walking straight to his room.

"How was your night Prince Zuko?"

Zuko slammed the door shut. Iroh seemed surprised for a moment, then turned back to the sink with a knowing look.

Zuko slid his door open quietly. "It was nice..."

* * *

Jin looked down at the coupon in her hand. She didn't understand at all. One minute he had...Then he...She blinked as she looked at the coupon suddenly.

'A free cup of tea...'

His uncle really was smart.

* * *

Tell me what you think! I really apprecaite reviews...I will give you a virtual cookie!! Because...I like writing for people and giving out virtual cookies. 


	2. Holding Back

I still don't own avatar

I still don't own avatar! But I can however claim credit for an arrow…Actually I can't. D'Arvit! I don't own anything! Not even that curse word!

**ooooOOOOoooo**

**What holds us together**

**Part two**

**"And I'm high enough from all the waiting  
To ride a wave on your inhaling  
And I'm high enough from all the waiting  
To ride a wave on your inhaling  
'Cause I love you no?  
Can't help but love you, no...**

**Is this it is this it is this it?" **

**-Frou Frou (Breathe in)**

**A cup of tea**

**She had the coupon and a muddled mind full of mixed messages, but she was sure that all the answers to her questions lie in this tea shop and its owner.** Yes. It was simple enough. If Lee was there, it had really only been a kind thought and maybe she could apologize to him. If Lee _wasn't_ there, then Lee's uncle wanted to talk to her, most likely about Lee.

She was still interested in Lee, after all she really liked him, he had been sweet and surprising; how could she not still be interested in him? Even if he had run off like that…Jin stepped out of the alleyway and in front of the tea shop. It was small and green and for some reason Jin felt a calm settle over her. Everything was going to be okay. She was only going to have tea after all.

Calmly she walked into the store, looking around. It was a few hours before the busy time. The normal time she came into the shop. There was no one here surprisingly enough. Normally there was at least one more person, but today it was completely empty. A little surprised Jin walked up to the front counter, looking around, "Hello?"

Jin jumped when the man who ran the tea house, Lee's uncle, appeared out of nowhere. Well, seemingly out of nowhere. He actually stepped out from behind a curtain that led to the back. He blinked at her, and then smiled warmly. "How nice to see you again, have you come to use your free coupon?"

Jin marveled at how easy it was to speak to him, "Yes, I have." She smiled. She felt as if he understood everything about her just by looking at her. It was very comforting, encouraging, but she was still pretty nervous after what happened with Lee.

"But I was also hoping to talk to you, if you don't mind," Jin said tentatively.

Lee's uncle raised his eyebrows, but she had the impression that he had already known that.

He looked around warmly, "As I don't have any customers right now, I suppose I can spend it with you."

He took her coupon, pulling leaves from one of the drawers and proceeding to make tea. "Why don't you sit down Jin?" he offered politely.

"Okay." Jin went over to a table nearby and sat while Lee's uncle made the tea.

"I feel bad not knowing your name, you know mine, but I only know that you're Lee's uncle," Jin said.

"Mushi," the older man smiled.

Jin smiled, "Okay Mushi."

Mushi brought over two small round cups, setting them on the table, gray on the brown of the table. He poured steaming tea into each cup, filling them to the brim, and then sat down across from Jin.

Jin sipped her tea, gathering her courage. Mushi obliging drank his tea in silence, knowing she would want to speak soon.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Lee," said Jin, looking up at him.

Mushi raised an eyebrow, not in the intimidating way, more of an obliging way, telling her to continue.

"I-well…He left towards the end of our date after…after I kissed him. And I was worried because I mean, he kissed back but then he kind of stumbled back and turned away and when I asked him what was wrong, he said it was complicated," said Jin, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked into her tea cup at the hazy reflection. "And I was wondering if maybe you could explain that to me…or give me some advice or something."

Anyone who had known Jin as an acquaintance would have been surprised to see the normally very confident and sweet girl seeming so confused and out of place, however her near family knew that even she had her moments of down time, and that having a big heart meant that sometimes you had to get it hurt. Or else you wouldn't really have a big heart, now would you?

"Does it have something to do with him being in the circus?" asked Jin, seeming curious again.

Mushi blinked, "The circus?"

"Yeah, he said you both move around a lot because you were both in a traveling circus," said Jin.

"Oh yes, the circus. That's it. Lee is afraid of getting too attached to anyone around here because he moved around so often when he was younger he's afraid of growing attached, lest he never see them again," Mushi explained.

It seemed logical to Jin.

"Oh! Is that _it_?" she exclaimed with a smile. "He shouldn't be afraid of that, I mean, you have a store here now, and it has great business. Why would you leave?"

"Well, we don't intend to be moving anytime soon, but that feeling of moving is still with him," Mushi explained.

"Speaking of…I was wondering why he was living with you," said Jin.

Mushi blinked again. "Living with me?"

"Yeah, where are his parents? You're his uncle," the girl explained.

"His parents are…still traveling with the circus," said Mushi.

"Oh, so they wanted him to get settled down, right?" asked Jin.

"Yes," said Mushi.

"He must miss them," she said.

"Yes, he does," Mushi agreed his mind off on a tangent of its own.

"So…do you think I still have a chance with him?" asked Jin.

Mushi seemed amused by her frankness, his eyes crinkled warmly at the edges as he smiled and said conspiratorially, "Yes, I do, but you must be gentle with him."

Jin smiled excitedly. "Good! And, of course I will."

She set down her cup, which she had finished. "Thank you for the tea!" She smiled and ran out of the door, nearly running into Lee. He instinctively held up his hands a little, as if almost to catch her, accidentally dropping the bundle of tea herbs in his hand.

They both blinked in surprise and then Jin said cheerily, "Hi Lee!"

"Uh-Er Hi Jin…!" he blurted.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Mushi!" she called, not before smiling one last time at Lee and running off.

Zuko frowned as she ran off. It had taken too long to get those herbs. The dealer had first started going on and on about prices and where the best leaves where and when Zuko started to tell him he was in a hurry the man started introducing him to his twenty-five thousand children who all wanted to play a game with him, some short and some long and all of them had been born with large puppy dog eyes instead of human ones.

Needless to say Zuko did not play the game, instead opting to shout at the top of his lungs, "ENOUGH!" And then silence reigned. With that he had held out his hand and said flatly, "Please. The herbs."

To which the merchant responded by sighing and rolling his eyes as if to say: 'Ruin my fun why don't you?' taking the money and telling his children to go play somewhere else.

Zuko was absolutely sure that his uncle was behind this, and sure enough he sees Jin leaving the shop, smiling like the sun had shined down on her all day (which he didn't find pretty, of course not, why would he find it pretty? She was just some silly girl from the earth nation.). Zuko leaned down, picking up the herbs and walking quickly over to his uncle. "What did you tell her?" he asked in irritation.

"I just brightened her day a little. And by the way, a traveling circus?" he raised an eyebrow with an amused grin.

Zuko stiffened a little, "I had to tell her _something_. She asked where we lived before here, and-You're avoiding the subject Uncle! What specifically did you tell her?"

"I just told her she had a chance with you," his uncle said casually, shrugging his shoulders.

Zuko smacked his forehead. "Uncle! She _doesn't_ have a chance with me! She's from the _earth nation_ and we're trying to keep our _cover_!"

"Yes, but what romance doesn't have a little struggle?" his uncle smiled. "You've been miserable and bored since we got here, it was only since she came in that you've had any kind of excitement in your life and you _did _enjoy your date with her, _didn't _you?" He explained as he picked up the tea cups, clearing them away.

Zuko sighed, looking at the ground, staying where he was, "Yes. I did, I told you that. But…she's forbidden fruit. I can't be with her."

"Prince Zuko, everything is forbidden fruit for you here and anywhere else you go. You're on the run from the fire nation, but you were previously a major part within it, so no matter where you go you will not be accepted for who you are. You might as well enjoy the time you have with a pretty girl who likes you!" Iroh spoke sagely and smiled.

"You still have a chance with her, she really does like you. She came back to the tea shop after you ran away," Iroh said gently.

Zuko looked up, "She told you about that?"

"Yes, she did, she was very confused and wanted to understand why you did that. My suspicion is she still had feelings for you and thought she had hurt you without meaning to, after all, it was she who kissed you," Iroh stood at the counter, done cleaning the cups and the table.

Zuko looked a little guilty. "I guess so…" He remembered her face as it had been when the fountain had not been lit and then afterwards, shining with happiness. Suddenly the image was covered in flames, eating away at her, she was in agony.

"No!" he said sharply, pulling himself out of that image as fast as he could. "I can't." He turned away from Iroh, his eyebrows slanted downwards, a determined expression disfiguring his teenage face. "She would be more hurt to find out I was fire nation and I didn't tell her than to be disappointed that I wouldn't go out with her a second time."

"I wonder if she would…" said Iroh, moving to the back.

Zuko frowned after him, but didn't follow. He wasn't in the mood for his Uncle's sage advice.

It was a one time thing. He wouldn't go back out with her again. He didn't want to hurt her. She needed to stay here in her earth city and never leave the safety of it. An uncomfortable notion should never enter her head again. He didn't want to see that sad face he had seen at the fire light fountain. He never wanted to see her in pain.

No. It was better this way.

"I'm gonna go take a walk. I need some fresh air." Jin smiled. "Is that okay?"

"That's fine, just be back before the sun sets, you know the drill," her mother responded, turning back to the laundry.

Jin stepped outside of her house. She needed to talk to Lee. She had to. And the sun was in the middle of the sky.

When she reached the shop she was surprised to see it had closed early. Jin sighed. Just her luck. She couldn't just walk in to find him. She had to go knock at the back door. She walked around the corner with a sigh, approaching the unobtrusive door sitting quietly in the wall's grip.

Suddenly the door opened. It was Lee. Of course.

He looked surprised. "Er-Hi!" He blurted.

"I was taking a walk to clear my head, you?" Jin inquired.

"Me too," Lee admitted.

"Then I guess we can walk together if that's alright with you?" she asked.

"Er-well…" Lee looked at her. Her pretty face was working its sparkly magic again. He thought that faded after the first date. "Okay."

Jin smiled.

People were purchasing and selling in the market (obviously), some tugging small children, others haggling merchants, some giving in and others living up to the earth bender name and standing their ground. The hustle and bustle made up for the quiet bubble which Jin and Lee seemed to be walking in, the haze of other motions moving outside of it and never interfering.

"So what were you thinking about?" he asked after a minute of silence as they walked down the street together.

"Well, you," admitted Jin, smiling slightly.

"Er…I was thinking about you too actually…" Lee said.

"And the circus…" she said, looking at him carefully.

Lee swallowed nervously. "I was thinking about that too…And I need to talk to you about that…"

They both walked on, the silence and tension was like a chord in the air, pulled with a twang.

"What about it?" asked Jin curiously. Maybe he was going to admit being a fire bender. She was sure she had no idea how she would react to that.

"I hope you aren't interested in going out with me again because the circus doesn't let us go out with anyone outside of the circus," Lee blurted.

Jin blinked. She hadn't been expecting that. Circuses didn't seem like the type to forbid you to go out with people. "So…you're saying we can't go out again?" she stated.

"Er…No?" said Lee.

"But we can still hang out as friends, right?" she asked.

"Actually not that either, sorry," Lee added.

"But your Uncle said yes to the first one, isn't he in the circus too?" asked Jin.

"He had a momentary lapse in his memory," Lee explained.

"Oh…So are you ever going to explain how you made those candles light up at the fire light fountain?" asked Jin.

Lee seemed speechless, "Well, I-"

"It's okay. It's probably a circus thing," Jin smiled at him. "I guess…Well…" She looked at the floor. "I won't see you again so…good bye." She waved and smiled half heartedly, leaving him standing alone in the market.

Golden eyes stared after her. She had looked sad. This wasn't right! He stifled the feeling. It didn't matter. He was protecting her. And himself.

It was better for both of them. Right?


	3. Big Sky

I'm certain half of you want to kill me by now, hahaha…Sorry…I moved and things have been extremely hectic on top of my writer's block-bla blab la I'm certain you don't care

I'm certain half of you want to kill me by now, hahaha…Sorry…I moved and things have been extremely hectic on top of my writer's block-bla blab la I'm certain you don't care. Big Sky by Rachel Loy helped me get past this writer's block. Listen to it NOW it fits for Jin SO well.

"I've got this ego  
that got knocked down  
Walking real slow, staring at the ground  
A million loners wake up every day  
My life's not over, just twisted out of place

I take the train home almost every night  
I talk to strangers, just feel alive  
So I asked this lady, when I was feeling bold:  
Am I going crazy or is this just getting old?  
Half-smiling, she told me she misses being young  
When every moment just drips with passion  
She said, 'Girl, let yourself cry,  
get rid of your fear of feeling lost  
Don't calculate the cost."

-Rachel Loy, Big Sky

She was charming. There was no denying that. Jin had been since she was young. She always got what she wanted but in a gentle way. She would lead the ostrich horse to water with carrots and in the end the ostrich horse wouldn't mind it came. She had run up to people she didn't know, hugging their legs when she was little. She had got up immediately after falling and hurting herself. She was self-sufficient and popular. So when Jin didn't bring up a second date to her mother, she knew something was wrong.

"So, how did it go?"

Jin looked up from her breakfast, her mouth full. She chewed and swallowed, thinking for a minute. "Well…I guess it went well. I had a nice time." She smiled.

"What about your second date?" Her mother inquired, sitting down in a chair opposite her daughter.

"Ummm…I don't know, he's kind of busy…Tea shop and all…"She looked down at her plate, not meeting her mother's eyes. That was when Qua Ming knew that something had gone very wrong.

"Jin, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Qua Ming leaned forward. Jin had gotten most of her looks from her mom; it was only her complexion, small hands, large mouth and button nose she'd gotten from her father. However, she did not inherit the ability of her mother's eyes to penetrate into the back of skulls. But luckily Jin had tactfully looked down at the table for the moment and it was only when it eased up that she looked at her mother again.

"I haven't seen him for a while, that's all. I think he moved," she sighed. Jin looked out the window, rain slapping hard now against it.

"Well, he probably _is _very _busy_ so…" Her mother reached over, patting her shoulder gently. "Don't worry about it."

"I know, it's not like he's the only boy in Ba Sing Se," Jin walked over to the window. Her mother watched her as she set her palm flat against the cold glass. She leaned her head against the window and her breath made a warm fog that grew and shrunk in rhythm. "Speaking of…Have you heard the avatar is here?"

Qua Ming blinked. "Really? I had no idea. How wonderful, where did you hear that?"

"Out in the market, someone mentioned it as I went past," she said it distractedly. "I wonder what he's doing here when he could be out in the world…" She turned and looked at her mother. "Then again, Ba Sing Se must be paradise after traveling around so much. I'd be so tired."

And outside, the clouds were clearing like a memory of yesterday. The rains drained over the tiled roofs, going over the dark wood of doors, over doorsteps, in currents down the sides. Children splashed through, running into the wide open square where Jin had walked with Lee. Merchants sighed in relief as the sun began to melt off the rain, setting up their wares once again, moving out from under the outcroppings of roofs. The stands brightened the square.

The sky was a pale blue a few hours later, the heat of the day starting up and against the sun a small silhouette flew, white sheets of paper swooped down behind it, landing on the stone of the streets like flat seagulls. One journeyed down and over straight into the hands of Zuko. And the revelation it held could barely be contained. His heart pounded in his chest, notions of everything he had searched for, for so long, right here. An advertisement for him, how ironic!

It was only on instinct that he went to his Uncle. What did he want? What was it that he wanted? What had he always wanted?! Home. But…Her face came surfacing back to him. He could never be accepted the way he was, he would still have to hide himself. He was tired of hiding himself…He wished he could just be who he wanted to be. Why did things have to be so hard all the time? Sure, it had been easy with Jin but it had also been a _lie_.

Now he didn't have to worry about that at least, he was moving and he certainly wouldn't be telling where he was going to _her_. And when night came he had snuck out to find the avatar. To seek a destiny that he _knew _he could have, because it was always dangled in front of his nose. Because that's the way it was supposed to be, him versus the avatar. Him _and _the fire nation. That was where he belonged.

He had gone far, down beneath deeper waters, his heart quivering against the eery green light but at the same time more at home than it had been in recent months. The dark stone loomed around him as he went down that hallway, close to the wall. Then he found the doors, shoving them open to reveal the temptation within, sinking into his familiar role.

"Expecting someone else?" he inquired bitterly.

What truth did you want? Who are you? What are you?

I can't think these things Uncle! I can't keep wondering or trusting myself when even my own father doesn't love me. When my support system is gone. When everything I've ever been taught is gone!

Where did things end? And where did they begin? What was the cause and what was the effect? A hundred years had lasted longer in the hearts of the people. And how long did hearts last? Did they cross over even further into the next life? Did spirits affect the life of the living?

My mind can't handle all of this!

And meanwhile under the same ocean someone was dying. And while people tried to save him he only slipped further away.

You made the right decision.

I haven't. She's gone. I've only been surrounded by strangers for three years. No one knows me…How could I possibly know myself…How could I trust you when I don't even know you…When I don't even know myself….

Where do things end and where do they begin?

Okay, I know that it's very short and all but it's gonna take a bit for me to get back into my rhythm. Also, the ending style was very different, on purpose believe me. And on Jin's mom, I deleted a section from the last chapter, Jin's going to remain a mystery longer. I like her better that way. I will be updating very very soon! (Believe me)


End file.
